


Fashionable

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought you liked my bow ties, River.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashionable

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "clash"

“Oh, no you don’t,” said River, as the Doctor came around the side of the TARDIS console. “Go and take that tie off this minute.”

He frowned, reaching up to tug on both ends of the fabric. “I thought you liked my bow ties, River. Bow ties are cool.”

“Sweetie,” she said, stepping up to him and smoothing her hands over his shoulders. “I love your bow ties. And I love that you think they’re cool. But even you must realize just how horribly that orange paisley clashes with your green velvet jacket?”

“I’ll change, then, shall I?”

“Good idea.”

THE END


End file.
